Calloway Was Her Name Making Him Fall Was Her Game
by Fred Weasleys Wife
Summary: Callie was Two Bit's cousin She came along and changed everything for Dallas. She made him fall...in love. But there's always trouble where The Outsiders are concerned
1. Prologue

Author's Note! Hi y'all! I do want to say I'm sorry if something isn't correct grammar wise I tried to go over it but I'm from this state we call Oklahoma and what is right around here isn't always right everywhere else. I was doing a spell check and it wanted to spell y'all like yawl and I was like "Seriously?" Anyways I hope you enjoy this. The Prologue is based two months before the story starts just FYI. Please forgive anywhere the story isn't correct this is fan fiction so I might have changed a few details.

**_I own nothing except Calloway. If you don't recongise it then it's probably mine or my idea of something, The Outsiders and it's characters all belong to S.E. Hinton. _**

Prologue 2 Months Before

The way Dallas and Calloway first came into contact was a bit like a movie. It was perfect and very clique-ish. It was a nice experience that still drew a smile to anyone's face as they thought about it.

Two Bit walked in the door of his home and tossed a bag of his dirty clothes on the brown couch near the front door. He took off his shoes and started to kick them towards the shoe rack when he suddenly stopped, surprised and looked around with his mouth hanging open in surprise. The house was spotless. This was very unusual in Two Bit's house because he rarely did so much as throw away his trash and his mom was usually just dragging her butt in from work as a bar maid by the time he got home.

A few seconds after the shock subsided Dallas came in the house smiling crookedly. "Damn Two Bit finally started pulling your worth I see!"

Two Bit shook his head. "No sir, this wasn't of my doing."

They heard a humming noise from in the kitchen. "Whose the girl in the kitchen?" Dallas asked.

Two Bit shrugged and walked towards it. When he reached the door way his face broke into a grin. Standing before him was his close to a Soc cousin, Calloway Bell, whom he hadn't seen since he was thirteen and she was twelve. He took in the sight of her. She had nicely evenly tanned skin, prominent cheek bones and nose that weren't too in your face, sparkling green eyes, light red heart shaped lips, brown slightly curly hair that sat just below her shoulders, and had eye brows that had a way of perching making her look cocky and sure of herself in a good way. She was not very tall just barely five five with small hands and feet. The girl was pretty if she wasn't his cousin Two Bit would date her.

"Hey Keith!" She cried tackling him in a flying hug ending the silent look over. Two Bit caught her and spun her around with ease she barely weighed a hundred pounds if he guessed right.

"Hey yourself Calloway!" Two Bit put her down grinning wider then Texas. "What are you doing here?"

Calloway paused giving Dallas a smile with straight white teeth before answering, "You're mom invited me out said this house could use a woman's touch. California didn't have anything to offer me so I decided I'd come here." Her voice had a firm authorative tone to it but yet managed to be soft and gentle to.

"Aren't California girls supposed to look like Barbie dolls?" Dallas asked.

"If you want a Barbie doll go buy yourself one at Walmart. California is just like any other state. Not everybody from it is extremely pretty, blonde, and stick thin thank you." Calloway retorted.

"I like her." Dallas told Two Bit. "What's her name?"

Calloway offered her hand to him. "I'm Calloway, but you can call me Callie most people do."

Dallas shook it liking how she met his grip firmly. "I'm Dallas Winston. You can call me Dallas, or Dally whichever. It's pretty funny though Callie from Calli."

Calloway laughed sarcastically then said, "Oh Hun, nothing slips past you does it?" She turned towards Two Bit. "I'm making dinner tonight. Bring your boys in okay?"

"Alright. Thanks Cal, we appreciate that. We'll be back shortly." Two Bit drug Dallas out of the house.

A short time later Two Bit, Dallas, and Johnny walked in. "Cal, come meet Johnny Cake!" Cal came around the corner and wiped her hands off. "Johnny this is my awesome cousin Calloway and Calloway this is Johnny."

Callie shook Johnny's hand. "You know anything about working in the kitchen? Baking chocolate chip cookies to be exact?" She asked.

"I don't know." Johnny stated.

"Well then come help me." Callie and Johnny quickly made a bond. Johnny started talking to her like a normal person not his quiet self. When Steve rambled in Callie gave him a quick hello before going back to setting the table.

Darry, Soda, and Pony walked in shortly after Callie had set all the food on the table. She shook their hands a big grin on her face. Soda and Callie clicked instantly. Callie called them all to sit down at the table and presented them a dinner of fried chicken, mashed potatoes, salad, potato salad, and a big plate of chocolate cookies.

Two Bit and Callie traded stories of when they were younger and times were simpler. The stories had Pony and Johnny rolling on the ground laughing and even Dallas cracked a smile a few times at their crazy adventures.

"This has been fun y'all but I'm afraid I have to be gettin' out of here." Dallas said standing up. "Thank you for the food Callie, it was good."

"Where you gettin off to Dallas?" Two Bit asked.

"Sylvia and I are going to the drive in." Dallas walked towards the door.

"Whose Sylvia? Your girlfriend?" Callie asked cocking her eyebrow in a way that must run in Two Bit's family.

"You'd be correct there my dear friend."

"Somebody actually wants to be seen in public with you?" Callie didn't catch Two Bit's comment about her being a cheating broad.

Dallas looked her over for a minute then said, "Damn girl if you weren't such a soc I might actually be able to fall in love with you."

"Well boy," Cal was quick to answer,"Maybe if you weren't such a greaser," She said greaser in the way only family could manage. "I'd fall for you. I suppose we're good then. I'm too soc-y your too greasy. Nice to meet you Dally, it was enchanting."

(Caught the Taylor Swift thing in there? ;) I love Taylor.)


	2. Let Me Kill Her

Calloway's POV.

I placed the sack of chips to dunk in the salsa on the dining table and hollered for the fellows to come sit down and dine. I positioned the pitcher of tea on the table and waited. "Tacos tonight boys speed it up!" I groaned observing they had not moved.

Johnny came in first grinning. "They smell real five-star Cal!" Darry nodded in agreement coming in. Steve and Soda swooped in reaching for salsa dip, I swatted their hands.

"Pont, Two-Bit, and Dally hurry up now!" I leaned against the door frame watching them. "Don't make me make you look like wimps when I drag you in by your ears." I warned.

Two-bit and Pony obliged. "I'd like to see you do that Miss. Calli" Dallas challenged smirking. I walked forward determined and started to take his ear. Instead he flipped me onto his shoulder. "Hey guys! Let's go outside and wrestle a little bit before dinner." Everyone laughed starting to follow us through the door.

"Dallas put me down! Put me down right now!" I beat his back with my fist.

Dallas opened the door and walked outside. Soon everyone else poured into the yard. "This little feisty female and I advance to the last round automatically y'all wrestle to see who the next one is going to be." I continued to beat and threaten Dallas but he stood watching the guys wrestle taking no notice of me. I silently cheered at being so close to him.

In the last round it turned out to be Soda, Dally, and I. Darry must have hurt his back earlier that day because he is usually up there with Dallas and me. Soda and Dallas wrestle on the ground I stood watching hands on my hips as Soda purposefully let Dal get him in a painful arm bar and he let out a quick yelp of "Mercy." As Dallas got up helping Soda, Soda winked at me. I regretted letting him and Johnny in on my secret adoration for that tough hard guy.

I watched Dallas looking over his features as he started towards me. We ended rolling around on the ground until he got me flat on my back his kneed on either side of my hips and his hands keeping my arms pinned. I was aware that his lips were centimeters from my own. We paused in our struggle starring deeply into his eyes I saw Dallas as I knew he was, hurt and lost looking for redemption from his crimes. Kiss me I silently begged as my heart yearned for him. He bent closer then she showed up.

"Dallas Winston what the hell are you doing?" Dal quickly stood up and looked at his hoe bag of a girlfriend Sylvia. Soda crossed the yard and helped me up mumbling for me to keep breathing while Sylvia went on, "You were about to kiss her!"

I wiped my butt off snappily replying to her, "Cam you blame him? I mean he probably got tired of tasting other guys on you so he decided to try something actually worth it."

Sylvia opened her mouth looking like a dying fish, man I hated her guts. "He sure doesn't mind it when we're alone. She stepped closer to Dally whose face was turned towards the house across the street not looking at either of us.

"Oh, you mean when you two are going at it?" Soda stepped closer telling me to drop it she wasn't worth it. "Sure he doesn't mind. He's getting what he wants isn't he? Someone to keep him thinking about that girl who is worth it. Tell me has he ever muttered someone else's name?" It's funny I was just being a total bitch but her whole entire face changed and Dallas's paled.

"Quit being jealous Calloway." She tried.

"Jealous of what you?"

"Yes, because I have Dallas and you don't. Nobody loves you do they? That's why you're here in the first place is it not? Mummy and Daddy don't love you anymore?"

The next few moments played out like a movie in slow motion and fast-forward at the same time. I lunged and took a fistful of her hair pulling her dace into my punches. I got three punches in and she managed to scratch my cheek and punch my arm before Soda and Johnny grabbed me and Dallas grabbed her.

"Let me go right now. Let me kill her. I hate her everybody hates her except him." That last fact the everybody but him part made me want to burst into tears and punch him in the face at the same time. Adrenaline ran through my veins like you wouldn't believe lighting my blood on fire. I fought their grip trying to break loose.

Dallas wrapped his arms around Sylvia. She looked like hell. Her face was beaten in. Did I get more the three punches? I asked silently. She was whimpering like a hurt puppy dog, correction she's too ugly to be a puppy so she was lowing like a sick fat cow. "Sh, Babe it's okay calm down she isn't worth it. I love you. Screw what she thinks. I trust you." He kissed her deeply.

I turned away towards Soda and Johnny tears welling. "Let me go." I whispered. They saw the tears that I was fighting and let go. I couldn't watch this, them shoving their tongues down each others throats I wouldn't let them see me cry either. I didn't want to go to jail for murder today either even if she just told me my dead mother didn't love me.

Storming up the steps I shoved past Darry and Two-bit. I opened the screen door and went in slamming it. I made it to the back room of the house a wide room that was pretty bare except a bed, television, and couch. I slammed the door which was made of heavy solid wood and thundered shut loudly. I clicked the walk then turned towards the wall. I imagined her face and punched it. One problem, these walls were made of brick and made my hand hurt terribly but at the same time it felt good.

I sunk to the ground in fetal position. Tears slunk down my face in a never ending stream as I though of him and Sylvia kissing. He'd never be mine even if we could be perfect. TO him I was just a friend. I hated that.

Oh good God Cal are you crying over Dallas Winston? My head sneered. Yes. My hear whimpered. Who cares about that worthless stupid greaser? my mind fired back. "I do." I said aloud with a shuddering breath trying to slow my tears.


	3. LeaveNow

Soda's POV

I felt a pang of sadness for Cal as she stormed into the house. The only sound in the yard was the sloppy wet sound from Dallas and Sylvia's kiss. After a few moments of that Two Bit angrily tossed a beer can at Dallas's head and snapped, "Oh get a room!"

When Sylvia turned to look at all of us I tried to keep a straight face and failed. Cal had done an extremely good job at ruining Sylvia's pretty face and it made Sylvia's usual sex appeal drop into the negatives.

I looked Dallas over. When the girls were fighting I could have swore by the look on his face he was about to tell his girlfriend to just shut up. I mean Calloway is a sister to all of us you'd think he'd defend her over this broad who couldn't be faithful to him. Dallas had this look on his face like he was feeling sick, but I was probably imagining it.

"Dallas, get your broad out of here. Now." Two Bit said dangerously.

"Why can't I stay?" Sylvia whined.

"You just told my cousin, whose more like a sister, her mom doesn't love her. Her mother died four months ago! And then you go bringing up her dad, he tried to rape her three months ago idiot!" Sylvia looked hurt at the insult. Dallas, Darry, and Ponny's mouths dropped. Only Johnny, Two Bit, and I had known. "Leave...now," Two Bit walked back into the house.

"I didn't know!" Sylvia was begging as Dallas pulled her away. "Dallas!" They were out of ear shot quickly.

We all walked into the living room and sat down. Two Bit was muttering darkly. "Soda, Johnny, go try and get Calloway to come out okay?" Darry sat down.

Johnny and I walked back to the door where Calloway was. I knocked. "Go away." Calloway's voice was trembling.

"Calloway, come out hun. Let's eat dinner." I said trying to talk to her.

"Y'all eat. I-I'm not hungry." She said.

"Calloway just come hang out." I said. Johnny didn't say much he just stood there awkwardly,

"Damn it Soda! I don't want to! I just want to be alone right now! Take a hint!" Cal only cussed when she was terribly upset and that's the only time she yelled at any of us.

"Okay, we love you." Johnny told the door.

I hated this! Why did Dallas have to be so thick?

Author's note:

Thanks for reading! As you'll notice I've changed POVs three times in three chapters. Most of it will be told through Cal's eyes but sometimes you'll get more information if I tell it from who ever I choose. I'm sorry if you don't like that! I'm leaving in an hour so I won't be able to update till January 3rd and I'm sorry bout that! Leave me a review or send me a PM if you'd like! I love suggestions!


	4. Am I Forgiven?

Author's note- okay coming up are some things that are to say the least hard to believe would actually happen. You'll see what I mean shortly. I'm not real good at putting myself and all my setting back in the times the outsiders was orginally placed. So I'll be modernising (spelled correctly? don't think so) a bit. And I'm putting dates on everything so that I can get it to kinda work in my timeline. If it isn't what you like my sorry goes out to you. I'm taking suggestions send me em if you have em. You want a charrie dedicated to you? Message me I'll do it!

Some pics of Her- .

And for the story in . (woman represents Cal and man represents Dal)

Calloway's POV

October 3rd

I woke up and popped my neck. I'd slept on the couch in this dreary room, it wasn't good for my neck but I do stupid stuff when I was ticked. I looked at the clock that read 6:45 AM. "Crap! I have work!" Quickly I darted out of the room and into the shower.

After showering I put on some clothes that made me look alright for my job at a cafe on the border of grease and soc, if you didn't look at least half way soc you might not want to show up even if it was mostly old people. So I had a light blue cami, lighter boyfriend blue jeans, and heels to match my shirt. I finished my make up and drifted to the living room where Two Bit was passed out, I kissed his cheek whispering, "Love you big cousin."

The door barely made a sound as I shut it starting for the cafe. Walking in the nippy air cleared my head. I tried not to think about my parents, but it was hard. Mom was a ghost that followed me or that's how it seemed sometimes. Occasionally I'd get a whiff of her cheap drug store perfume, I'd see one of her features in another person. Whether it be her soft curls of light brown hair, heart shaped lips, tweet nose, or any of the other things that made mom my mom I'd see them in random people everywhere, it kind of scared me when I realised that Dallas and mom had shared the same skin tone. Yes things were that bad. But the one thing that used to bring Mom back was a mirror, that was before I dyed my hair darker and used a few over the counter cosmetics to change me so I didn't pass a mirror and break into tears.

Dad. The man who had once been my super hero, my main man, my prince charming, my daddy. Now he was barely more then Dad. Dad, without love. Infact hate filled my blood for him. He'd been a great guy before Mom died. Then it all went wrong. Little things were ruined because of what he did. That minty blue gum, that brand of cigars, my wrists, that song, certain sleeping postitions, and daily life were ruined because of him. I liked Dallas alot but God and I both knew as much as I wished I'd never be able to satisfy him. My body shook when I thought of having sex with someone.

Calloway stop. You're here.

"Bit of an attitude change from being a b-wad yesterday." I told my mind.

"Hey Cal glad you're here to relieve me. Man I'm whooped. Need sleep!" Gera laughed and clocked out. "You're good except sweeping."

I called out thanks and checked the schedule. We were closing down from tomorrow until next Monday because the boss man's son got engaged. Pay was in the back. I hurried and got my envelope of $400, in cash. Boss took pity on me said I was too pretty to be where I was in life and he tried to hook me up with his son to get me out of there. It made me feel a bit bad that he paid me more because he thought I was pretty.

The bell on the door jingled so I slid my money in my pocket throwing away the envelope, put on my little black pocket thing required for waitresses, and headed to greet the customers. "Hello James. How are you today?" I smiled. James was a regular who tipped well.

I made light conversation asking the usual about his son, grandkids, and the farm. I got his coffee and repeated the cycle with everyone of the people who came in and I knew. Som were touchy feely people and would touch my hand, hug me, or shake my hand and I knew these folks wanted touch in return. I'd touch their shoulder when talking to them. When a new girl came in I walked over and greeted her.

"Hey there, I'm Cal and I'll be your waitress. You wanna pick a seat?" I asked. The girl was a greaser, it leaked off her in a Get-The-Hell-Away kind of way.

She sat down in a very back booth away from the old timers and early risers. "Tea, iced tea not sweet and a muffin banana nut or what ever you have." I nodded. "Why you still standing there?"

"You're from New Jersey, it's in your accent and your looks. Will you be around awhile?" I asked taking her order to the window while talking.

"Yeah, stuck here. I'm Courtney before you ask. Courtney Kingston."

"Nice to meet you."

Courtney wouldn't ever stay much. I envied her beauty, yet greasy touch. She was the kind of girl Dallas would want. Dallas. My thoughts drifted there constantly. Stop thinking about him. He's with that skanky no good hoe. Then near the end of my shift, he came in.

Dallas was usually looking fine no matter how much he drank, how much he slept, or how bad he got his ass kicked the night before. He walked in looking like hell. There were deep circles under his eyes, a scruff around his neck, his clothes were wrinkled, and they had blood on some places. He was looking straight at me then looked away.

I looked around the cafe. Why could Missy never be early? Sighing I walked over to him. "You look like hammered hell."

"Can we talk?"

"I'm uh-" I paused take that back Missy be late."I'm working Dal."

"Calloway hun bun I'm here to take over!" Missy drifted in.

Damn.

"Not anymore."

"Bye Missy. Can you sign me out?" She agreed to so I walked out with Dallas.

"I screwed up. I chose her over you. I shou-"

I cut in, "She's your girlfriend."

"Ex now. But you're like family actually maybe..." He stalled a second then tried again. "Anyway I am-"

"You don't have to." I told him. I hated apologies and I still wanted to hate him and his hoe. Wait ex girlfriend?

"Damn it Calloway! Let me talk!" When I sighed he went on. "I want to apologise. I'm sorry. I'll never chose her over you or anyone again."

"What happened?" I asked. "Oh I forgive you but anyways tell me why y'all broke up this time."

"I go to the bathroom just to freshin up a bit. I walk out and that fucking whore was writing her number on some guys arm, so I wait it out since she doesn't see me right? And she kissed this guy right in front of me on the damn mouth!" He reeled around for the brick wall and went to punch.

I saw the way he moved and grabbed his arm as it raised. "Don't you dare punch that wall." That's my thing. I thought with a humorless laugh. "She's Sylvia why the hell do you even care Dal?"

"I chose her over the gang. I chose her over you. I let her do this." He touch the scratch I had above my eye and electricity buzzed through my bood. Damn him, don't let him! "I let her." His voice was soft and he took a step closer to me. Once again his lips hovered inches from mine.

"Hey guys!" Johnny called rounding the corner. Second time two days. If it wasn't Johnny... my mind had taken a serious turn around from saying screw Dallas less then twenty four hours ago. "Two Bit is taking y'all on a trip! Get home so he can explain!"

"What?" We both asked.

"You'll see!" He took off running.

"So I'm forgiven right?" Dallas asked me.

I shrugged. "Maybe not all the way."

He reached over and pecked my cheek. Then Johnny turned around and yelled, "Let's go!" Dallas took off leaving me dizzied for a few moments before I could snap out of it and get going.

Wishuy! You so rock! Ilove your reviews! If you have any suggestions or you want a character or anything else you tell me and I'll do it! You my friend are amazing...just the way you are ;).


	5. More Than You Can Imagine

Author's note

So we're getting to what is by far one of the sweetest parts of the story that I have planned. I hope y'all like it. Reviews are very much appreciated.

Calloway's POV

December 12th (still, shortly after last chapter)

Two Bit was grinning like a fool as we sat in the living room of the house all of us crowded around. "Two Bit will you tell us what's up?" I asked. I was sitting curled up in my recliner only feet from Dallas. My cheek seemed to burn where his lips touched and my heart wouldn't stop fluttering.

"We are leaving town."

"Where?" We all asked.

"Only to Oklahoma City but it's the reason we're going that's important. We have tickets to see Lifehouse." I squealed before I could stop myself. I loved Lifehouse. Loved loved loved them.

"Excited much Cal?" Soda asked winking.

I jumped out of the chair and spun around. "I love them! I love them! Oh my gosh, Two Bit if you're kidding I am going to slaughter you." I stopped suddenly and gave him an assessing look.

Two Bit quickly assured he wasn't kidding. Dallas moved to the middle of the room took my hand and spun me around. "It's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose. And it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why but I can't keep my eyes off of you.*" He sang in a low voice as he spun me around.

"It's tomorrow night. So go pack, we'll be gone two days at least." Two Bit said. "Who all is going?"

"Me!" Pony called.

"Not so fast." Darry retorted. "You and Johnny have school, and I have to go to work. Everybody else is free to."

"But Darry!" Johnny and Pony whined.

"I'm not budging. I'm sorry guys, next trip." Darry shrugged. "Y'all let's get on home you have homework."

They went out the door complaining and I felt bad for Pony. "Two Bit where'd you get the tickets?" Steve asked curiosly.

"Somebody mailed them with a note."

My ears perked up. "Can I see the note?" He handed me the white stationary with guns as decoration, in green ink pen it said: I owe them to you. I'm sorry. LOL. "Grandpa." I stated quietly and everyone missed. I cleared my throat, "What are y'all doing for supper?"

"Hopefully eating something you cooked." Soda said indicatively.

Laughing I journeyed into the kitchen

Later, I went into my room and folded some clothes I had lying on my bed. I turned on the radio and hummed with it. I had a small smile on my face as I heard the guys laughing and rough housing in the living room. Eventually they decided to go run the town for a bit and called a good bye. "Y'all don't be getting in a lot of trouble okay?"

I cleaned up and packed my bag for tomorrow excited. Then I went into the shower rinsing off the insanity of the day. I tried to not think, it's fun to do for me but rarely works. I got out and stuck on some black booty shorts and a pink tank top with a black heart on it. The house was warm even if it was eighteen degrees outside.

I curled back into my recliner and settled down with a book. I read but the silence of the house had me habitually looking at the clock. It neared two in the morning when they came home, dragging Dallas.

Steve threw open the door while Two Bit heaved Dallas in and onto the couch. He groaned as he hit the couch. "What the hell happened?" I asked.

"He got into it with Sylvia's new man who was running his mouth. Blades got pulled." Steve said.

I went into the kitchen and got the first aid kit, a bowl of warm water, a rag, and some pain killers. "Here take this." I put the pills in Dallas mouth and gave him a quick sip of my water which had been sitting on the coffee table. I started to wipe the injures on his face with a rag and he muttered and turned his face. "Dallas Raymond** Winston, sit still right now." I said moving his head back so I could finish washing then treating them. After that I lifted his bloody shirt up and over his head and took care of the one on his stomach. "Y'all go to bed. Dallas looks like you're sleeping here tonight." Steve said good night and disappeared.

Two Bit stretched. "Dallas remember what I said."

"What?" I asked confused from the looks that passed between the two.

"Nothing. Goodnight Cousin I love you." He gave me a hug and went to his room.

Silence settled in the living room. I let it sit for a few minutes then said, "Dallas what the hell were you thinking?"

"He said some things that hit home." Dallas muttered.

"And? You had to get in a fight...a blade fight no less?"

"Sometimes you have people saying stuff you just can't let them get away with."

"Like?" I questioned.

"Stuff okay? Just stuff!" His voice was sharp like a knife. I felt my smile falter. I had thought we'd be close after today. It was just a kiss on the cheek stupid. I bit my lip, he was probably really close to Sylvia. A single tear dripped out. "Oh hell." Dallas whispered. "I'm sorry Cal, it's just there are things from my past that I-" his voice faded, "I can't talk about."

"Do you want there to be an us?" I asked feeling my courage rising.

"More then you could imagine girl."

"If we're going to make this work, you're going to have to let me in even if it hurts. Don't hide you're broken parts they're what I need to see.*** Just to show me you aren't perfectly superman. Just trust me Dal."

"I don't like that much." He said with only a tinge of joking.

"That's how it's going to be. Just not tonight. Tonight you need to sleep." I kissed him on the forehead.

As I was getting up he pulled me back by my arm gently. He kissed me on the lips deeply. "Don't leave."

"I have to sleep Dallas."

"Here." He scooted over on the couch, which was quite wide.

"I don't want to hurt any of your mangles." I said.

"I can stand the pain I think." He smiled. "Please Calloway?"

Sighing I rolled my eyes and climbed up onto the couch with him. I tried to keep a little distance as to not hit any of his cuts but he threw an arm over me and pulled me close. Deciding he'd be okay, I turned so that my lips rested on his bare chest. We wrapped tightly together and I got the best sleep ever dreaming of what the next day held.

*From the song You & Me by Lifehouse

** I wasn't sure about Dallas middle name so I used Matt Dillon's (dude who played Dallas in the movie)

*** Got from the song Lifehouse Whatever It Takes because in a chapter or so he's going to tell her that's their song.


	6. Miss Calloway Will You Be My Girlfriend?

Morning came quickly my eyes opening sleepily. The clock on the wall read nine thirty as I came around. "Oh eff eff eff! I slept in! I have to pack and get ready and and..." I remembered then that I was wrapped in Dallas's arms and he was awake looking at me sleepily. "Sorry I woke you up didn't I?"

Dallas grinned. "You talk in you sleep."

I rolled my eyes irritated. "Let me up." I tangled from him then walked into the bathroom flipped the heater on, stepped carefully past Two Bit and Aunt's room onto my room picking up a tee shirt and pair of jeans, returning to the bathroom I got ready.

When I came out my hair thrown into a sloppy ponytail Dallas and Two Bit were in the kitchen. Two Bit was making toast and eggs while Dallas looked on from a stool at the island. "My God, has hell frozen over?" I asked coming over to Two Bit's side and stirring his eggs.

"Get away from my eggs." He said swatting me away.

"Didn't know you had eggs. Is there something you aren't telling us cousin?" I teased.

"Oh go sit with your boyfriend."

"I don't think I ever said he was my boyfriend." I argued. Now it was a stupid argument but that's how I am in the mornings.

"Not officially no. But I saw y'all last night." Two Bit said pouring something into the eggs.

"Well I don't count things until they are official."

"Hey, Cal?" Dallas asked.

"What?" I said turning to face him.

"Come here." He motioned for me. Suspiciously I walked towards him towards I was standing against his legs. "Up."

"Dallas no. I am going to hurt you." His shirt was still off and I looked at the cut along his stomach.

"As I told you before. I don't care." He lifted me onto his lap with me protesting. I sat on the edge of his lap his arms around my waist. "Miss. Calloway, will you be my girlfriend?"

I opened my mouth like a fish then shut it. "No."

"What?" Two Bit and Dallas asked in us ion.

"No." I repeated trying to keep a straight face. Laughter racked my insides as they stared at me.

"Wh-" Dallas's voice started to come out pissed then he changed it quickly starting over, "Why?" He managed keeping his voice level.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

He started tickling me! I squealed in laughter as he tortured me. "I'll change your answer!"

"Dallas stop!" I cried fighting to get away from his fingers. I accidental went back and hit the cut on his stomach he flinched slightly then went on tickling me. "Okay okay okay!" I said through tears and laughter. "I changed my mind. Ask me again."

"Miss. Calloway, will you take the title of being my girlfriend?"

I turned in the chair so that I was facing him my legs sticking off the sides. I tilted my head and looked at him then leaned forward and gave him a slight peck on the lips before jumping off and running down the hallway. He called a not fair and chased after me. I tripped over my own two feet and went sprawling. Dallas was there standing over me laughing. I dared, "You can't get me!" trying to back away.

We ended up exactly like the last time we were about to kiss, and I prayed that his ex wouldn't be interrupting us this time. Then he clasped my wrist over my head, And the flash back came.

It was a few months ago. I was back in that hell hole house on the stairway to the second floor. Dad was holding my wrists and trying to drag me up and I was fighting screaming and kicking with all my might. Dad was a huge man though. He managed to get me up the stairs and into the bedroom onto the bed. I was sobbing, begging, still screaming for help. He started to get at my clothes and had my skirt off while one handily unzipped his pants when we both heard the front door fly open.

Soda's POV

I was just opening the door when the screams started. They were Calloway's, the way they sounded sent me lunging at the door throwing it open and coming upon a scary scene.

Dallas was sitting in the hallway shaking Calloway whose body was limp like a doll except her arms and her mouth. She was screaming her eyes wide and glassy. Dallas was yelling over the screams trying to wake Calloway from her trance. Two Bit came out of the kitchen and tossed a bowl of water on her. She dropped back limp, and unconscious.

There was a dead silence that left our ears ringing wondering just what in the hell happened. Finally Two Bit in a shaking voice asked, "You held her wrists together didn't you?"

Dallas was breathing heavy his eyes were scanning Calloway looking for answers. "Y-yeah. We were wrestling, and without thinking..."

"Damn it Dallas that is why when she first came I clearly stated to y'all not to hold her wrists together. It sends her into major flashbacks like that. Get her on the couch." Two Bit angrily walked back into the kitchen.

"Well fuck." Dallas said picking her up and carrying her to the couch. He knelt beside her and kissed her forehead before standing up seeing me starring at him he growled, Are you going to leave the door open and let all the heat out?"

I turned and closed the door. Going into the kitchen I sat next to Dallas and pulled out a cigarette offering one to each of the guys, Dallas took one. "How long will she be out?" I asked after a couple of puffs.

Two Bit was dividing the food onto plates. "Thirty minutes or more. She's only had them twice since she's been here and they were never that bad. Probably because she had her guard down, I don't know." He scratched his head and set a plate out for each of us putting Cal's in the microwave.

"What the hell happened that night?" Dallas asked.

There was a long silence. I thought over the vague story she had told me. About her father drinking too much and how he'd been beating her then one night couldn't find a hooker. Somehow she was saved and I was curious to. Finally Two Bit answered slowly. "Hell." Two Bit said then shook his head. "Pure Hell, put that isn't my story to tell."


	7. Good He repeated

Third Person POV

When Calloway woke up she sat up on the couch to see her cousin, Dallas, Steve, and Soda looking at her. Without a word she crossed the room and grabbed her bag out of her room. "Ready to go?" She asked coming back in. There was a moment of silence everyone looking at her. "What are you guys staring at?"

"Are you sure you want to go?" Two Bit asked her.

"I'm fine. Let's go." Calloway made her way to the door and into the backseat of the black truck they were taking in which she hugged the window staring out. Slowly everyone piled in. Dallas sat in the back with her while Soda and Steve crammed up front with Two driving.

Soda put the radio on and conversation was loud between all the guys about football, the coming concert, Christmas, and a few other things. They tried to engage Calloway but her mind drifted. As the road stretched ahead to the big city the scenery disappeared and was replaced by a flashback.

_She felt the leather seat underneath her and smelled that new car smell. She was in Derrick Allen's car on the way home from a drive in movie well she hadn't really watched the movie she'd been too caught up keeping her lips busy. Derrick was talking animatdley and Calloway was responding but mainly she was caught in the moment. She was fifteen and instead of being a freshmen like the rest of the kids her age she was a sophmore and she had just been on an amazing date with a junior who was pretty popular. Derrick's family was extremely rich, it was rumored if she could make it to a holiday with him then she might get a nice diamond or two, his last girlfriend did. But Cal didn't really care about that she really did like Derrick. _

_As Derrick pulled down her street they saw the red and blue lights. "Hey Cal, isn't that your house they're at?" Calloway stammered for him to hurry up. When they reached her driveway Calloway jumped out and ran to a police officer demanding to know what was going on. _

_"Ma'am who are you?" The police officer asked politely._

_"I'm the daughter who lives here! Now what the hell is going on?" Calloway was now fighting tears. Derrick was standing near by awkwardly. She turned to him. "Hey thanks for tonight, I had a great time. I'll call you." Then she turned back to the police officer, "Well?"_

_"Your mother passed out. She fell down the stairs she stopped breathing but she's okay now. She's at Mercy Hospitle." The officer paused. "There's an officer inside though interviewing your father." _

_"What'd he do?" Calloway's face scrunched up and she shivered slightly it was rather cold out. _

_"Well, there's suspsion that he pushed your mother."_

_"Why is that a suspison?"_

_"The emergency responders said that she mumble something about being pushed. So we're trying to firgure out if there was any violence. Do your parents have a history of domestic or physical violence?" As the police officer spoke Calloway studied her. She was a tall thin woman, with a notice able nose, dark coffee skin, and eyes that had seen too much. Her hair was pulled back in a tight buun that rested just underneath the back brim of her police officer hat. _

_"No. My parents get along perfectly. They are the perfect parents. When can I see my mom?" Calloway asked. "And what's your name anyways?" In the dark it was hard to read the woman's name tag._

_"My name is Officer Radley. You will be able to see your mother in the morning they want her resting right now. Go inside to your room, and get some rest yourself." Officer Radley walked with her up the stairs and into the house. She followed as Cal passed by the living room where her dad was being drilled by two male police officers. She didn't get to stop but from the look on her dad's face he was pissed. Officer Radley was close behind her as Cal went to her room._

_"Um, here I am. You can like leave now." Calloway said opening her door slightly. _

_Radley gave her a smile. "Stay out of trouble kid."_

_When Calloway laid down that night she didn't know that her mom was two days away from getting diagnosed with a cancer that would lead to her going to private online schooling so that she could spend more time with her mom. She didn't know that in two years she'd be a totally different person who had seen a mother struggle for over a year with that cancer, or that she'd be another girl who was ''almost'' raped by her own father. She didn't know any of that. She was just a stupid teenager who didn't give a crap about the rest of the world. She was stupid. In two years she would hate herself for being that way. But not at that moment._

"Calloway! Calloway wake up!" Dallas's voice woke Calloway. She shivered with the memory of that night before she had acknowledeged everything was wrong. "Cal, we're at the motel we'll be staying at. Do you want to go in and like get freshened up before we go to the mall?"

Cal rubbed her eyes and sat up from leaning against the window. "Yeah." She looked around. The truck was parked infront of the hotel's front office and she could see Two Bit inside getting the room keyes. The hotel wasn't the nicest one but it wasn't trashy. Like an older Holiday Inn. Cal smiled to herself at the thought of these two days of awsomeness.

~~~Switch to First Person (sorry)~~~~

Two Bit came back and handed a room key to me. "Your rooming with Soda and Dallas. Make Dallas sleep on the pull out that is in the couch got it?"

"Yes sir." I saluted him. Dallas made a noise to indicate he was not happy about that.

Two Bit pulled into a praking space near our rooms. "Dallas, get my bag." I walked into the room. It was bigger then it looked on the outside. I hummed reading the welcome card left on one of the beds. Dallas brought our bags in and Soda brought his in then said something about going to see what Steve and Two Bit were planning on doing to kill time.

Dallas approached me. I watched him in the mirror and gave him a flirty grin. "You aren't really plannin' on makin' me sleep on the couch are you?"

"No." I answered turning to face him.

"Good." He pecked my lips softly. It would have lasted longer but Steve walked in and we pulled apart. "Good." He repeated. I began to fix my hair and make up. Tonight was going to be amazing, I had a feeling.

But really I had no idea just how amazing it would be.


	8. Dallas I love you too

As Steve stepped into the room Dallas and I pulled apart, I looked away blushing while Dallas simply asked, "What?" How could he be so smooth? Practice with other girls? Was I really thinking about this?

"Soda, Two Bit, and I are going to look for a bar to hang out with till the cooncert tonight at eleven. Y'all coming?" Steve scratched his neck as if he was uncomfortable walking in on us kissing.

Dallas looked at me a sly grin on his face. I gave him the WHAT? look and he turned back to Steve, "Nah that's okay I have somewhere I want to take Cal." When both Steve and I gave him a What-the-hell look he rolled his eyes, "Not like that so y'all quit. Tell Two I'll take good care of his cousin, she's in good hands." Dallas stuck a hand around my waist.

"Well that's arguable." Two Bit said appearing at the door. "But I won't worry because if you do anything to her all of thgang including myself will kick your ass after she already has. You have to remember that she is one girl who can take care of herself." Two winked at me.

"I won't argue that." Dallas commented. With a good bye the three guys disappeared out the door. "So get ready, jeans and a tee shirt. Wear sneakers though, with socks. I'll be back in thirty minutes for you." He started to leave.

"Wait, you still haven't told me where we're going!"

He paused and looked at me, "I told you it was a surprise right?"

"No."

"It's a surprise."

"Dal, that doesn't answer my question!"

"Exactly." He walked out and I grumbled.

In thirty minutes I managed to add mouse to my hair so that it curled in perfect loose curls. I added light make up to my featured. Over my head went a plain tight fitting low cut tee shirt and over my bottom half when tight dark jeans, not skinny jeans normal jeans. You know how those fit when they're tight. I slid in neon purple socks and then my black sneakers. I sprayed some perfume on right as Dallas opened the door with my key.

"Ready doll?"

"I'm not a toy, don't call me doll."

"Are you ready hunny?" Dallas asked improvising.

"Hunny is gross." I wrinkled my nose.

"Darling I think we should leave."

"Are you going to break out singing "Oh my darlin' oh my darlin' Clementine!" if not then don't use that either."

"Blessing, please stop this game it's getting annoying." Dallas said his eyes were smiling while he kept a straight face.

"Blessing?"

"What is your complaint there?"

"Why Blessing?" I walked towards him.

I was right in front of him before he answered, "Well there has to be a reason you came into my life...right?"

There was a silence. I wasn't sure what I should say. So I reached up on my tippy toes and kissed him softly. "Right. Now let's go."

He took my hand and we walked out. "Two Bit left me the truck so hop in."

In my fantasy Dallas would have followed that sweet comment up by sweetly opening my door. But, he didn't I was expected to open my own door. Not that I can complain. I jumped in and slid over to the middle. "Now if I can't call you doll, hunny, darling, or blessing then what can I call you?"

As he started the truck I shrugged, "You can call me dear occasionally. Babe, maybe baby if I'm in a good mood." I answered smiling. "But if you pull any stupid pet name like hunny again I will come back with something just as bad. You have been warned."

He nodded, "Okay I've been warned."

He drove in comfortable silence to a big building. There were lots of cars in the parking lot. "A buddy of mine owns this." He told me as we walked in the chilly air. "His name is Randy, he's been bugging me bout checking it out. It's like a big cafe that plays good music and good food. Or that's what he says." Dallas shrugged.

We reached the door and he held it open for me! I looked at him my mouth open. "Did you just hold the door open for me?:

"Oh shut up." He said playfully.

Inside it was dark with multi colored lights flashing over the room. There were tons of tables with conversations going on and music blaring. It was like a bowling alley around ten thirty on a Saturday, replacing the bowling lanes with tables. Dallas took my hand and led me over to the counter where a greasy girl smiled at him. "How can I help ya?" She asked over the music her lips covered in red red lipstick over her horse like teeth.

"Can I talk to Randy?" Dallas asked.

"Yeah you sure can. Lemme go get him." She moved in a way that made her hips swing towards a room behind the counter. If I had my guess it was probably much lighter and quieter in there.

"It's loud!" I commented to Dallas.

"I know." He responded squeezing my hand softly.

When Randy came back he was a tall lanky white guy with dark black hair and blue eyes that had a criminal look to them. He had a tatoo of an ''X'' at the corner of his left eye. "Dallas! Hey man! Whose the pretty lady? So I'm assuming you want an up stairs table?"

Dallas nodded and we were lead up two flights of stairs to a doorway in which Randy opened and led us in. In here it was quiet with the music more of a background sound. There was only two booths, the circular kind that hold like eight people. Three of four walls were a romantic dark red color while the fourth one was a glass so that we could peer out at the people on lower levels. Up here it was much nicer.

Randy clapped Dallas on the back. "Man, she is a catch! Unless she's your sister. She's not your sister is she?"

"No. I'm his girlfriend." I answered. His girlfriend, I felt goosebumps on my skin and butterflies in my stomach.

"Wow. Now why would a nice girl like you want this guy?" He asked grinning.

"I think I'm a bit crazy." I said jokingly.

"Well I'm Randy, I met this crazy guy in New York. We ran around with the same ga-" He paused swallowing his words. "Same crowd. What's your name?"

I shook his hand with my firm grip. "I'm Calloway. We met through my cousin, Two Bit."

Randy laughed. "Damn, Two Bit's your cousin?"

"Yes sir."

"Good God poor girl." he winked. "Well what can I get y'all to drink."

"I just want a Dr. Pepper." I answered. I love Dr. Pepper. It is my poison!

"Gimme a Corona." Dallas answered sitting down.

"Alright, will you be needing menus?"

"How bout you just surprise us?" I asked grinning.

"I knew I liked her." Randy answered.

As he left Dallas turned to me shaking his head. "Explain to me how you do that."

"Do what?" I asked innocently.

"How do you get along with everybody?"

"Because I have to so I just turn my charisma on." I answered shrugging.

We had light conversation and I learned a lot about his likes an dislikes and he learned mine. By the time our food came we started talking about the concert. I found out he wasn't crazy about Lifehouse but thought some of their songs were good while I told him that I absoultly loved them with my whole heart. "I could tell by the scene in the living room."

"Oh where you sang, and we danced?"

"Yes."

"That was unusual behavior for you."

Dallas shrugged. "Did you enjoy it though?" He raised his eyebrows. I nodded, "Then I accomplished my task."

"I enjoyed dancing with you." I whispered.

"I enjoyed dancing with you too Cal."

We finished our food, which turned out to be steaks cooked medium well. I like my steak to still be at least a little pink because well done steak is just icky. We were sitting there when Lifehouse came on. It started with Whatever It Takes, I gasped.

Dallas slid out and offered his hand. "Let's dance."

He pulled me in and I laced my fingers at the nape of his neck and his hands rested on the small of my back. We had eye contact. "I adore this song." He nodded knowingly. His lips rested on mine.

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep us together babe." He whispered.

"I know. Me too." I rested my head on his chest.

That song ended and another Lifehouse came on. This one was First Time. It doesn't really have a slow dance way to it but we contiued to an invisible beat lost in each other's eyes. "Calloway, I love you."

"Dallas, I love you too."


End file.
